Modern aircraft typically include passenger compartments, galley service areas, overhead areas, and various stowage areas, which may be located on one or more decks. The galley areas often include and have associated therewith multiple service carts. The service carts contain various service related items, such as beverages and food items. The service carts may be stored in single rows under galley service counters on a main deck, in an overhead space, or on a lower deck. The stated areas and the service carts tend to occupy significant portions of an aircraft.
It is desirable within the aircraft industry to produce aircraft and aircraft systems that maximize the use of the space available within an aircraft. The maximization of space enhances customer value and revenue generating characteristics of an aircraft. As an example, a commercial aircraft can have an automated elevator system for the vertical transporting of galley carts between a main deck galley and an overhead galley cart stowage area or a lower lobe of the aircraft. As a result, the galley carts may be stored in the overhead stowage or lower lobe, which provides an increased amount of available space on the main deck for the passenger cabin. Increased available passenger cabin space allows for an increase in the number of passenger seats, which allows for an increase in the revenue-generating volume of an aircraft. Increased available passenger cabin space also allows for an increase in the size of the passenger seats, passenger legroom, carry-on stowage, the size of open areas and aisleways for passenger and crewmember movement, and the size or space allotted for passenger compartment related facilities, which increases customer satisfaction.
Spaces within the overhead stowage and lower lobe areas can be confined and thus movement and manipulation of service carts within these areas can be difficult. Currently service carts are manually transported and can weigh as much as approximately 250 lbs. In tight spaces, service carts of such weight are difficult to manipulate. Also, service carts typically have casters on which they are transported. Since the casters are able to swivel, when the service carts are inserted into a stowage space the casters can bind due to misalignment thereof. This binding can further increase the difficulty in manipulation of the service carts.
Thus, there exists a need for a service cart transport and stowage system that allows for efficient utilization of aircraft interior space and improves service cart transport ergonomics.